Davon The Male Fairy
by Sheillia
Summary: Danny and his freinds get turned into mythical creatures.


Davon The Male Fairy

Danny was not having a good day, Dash had beat him up 8 times today, he had fought the Box ghost twice, and on top of all that he had gotten a F on his science exam. Needless to say he was not happy.

Danny:- Man I'm beat.

Tucker:- Rough day?

Danny:- Yeah! Dash beat me up like 5 times today & on top of that I failed my science exam. This is the worst day ever.

Sam:-Hey! Danny.

Danny:-Oh? Hey Sam.

Sam:-Whoa! What's got you down?

_~Danny told Sam about his day~_

Sam:-Wow! That bad.

Danny:-Yeah

Sam:-Well at least it can't get any worst.

_~BOOM, CRASH, people start yelling "Ahhhh ghost"~_

Tucker:-You just had to say it, didn't you.

Danny:-Going Ghost!

_~Danny flew off to what seemed to be the center of the chaos. That's when he saw the ghost.~_

Danny:- Hey! I know your busy destroying the town & everything, but can we wrap this up.

_~Fires ectoplasm blast at ghost; ghost dodges~_

Ghost:- How dare you disturb, me, Mythica. Master of all things of legend.

Danny:-Yeah, whatever, Hope you like history cause your about to become it.

_~Fires at Mythica; direct hit!~_

**...Meanwhile...**

_~Paulina, Dash, Star, and Kwan are watching from the sidelines.~_

Paulina:- Go, Ghost boy, go!

Dash:- Yeah! Kick her ass phantom!

Kwan & Star:- Guys are you sure it's safe to be this close to the fight?

Paulina:-Oh! don't be a bunch of baby's, guys.

Dash:-Yeah, dude lighten up, it's not often I get to see my hero this close up.

Kwan & Star:- Well I don't know.

Paulina:- Come on, What's the worst that could happen?

_~BOOM~_

**...Meanwhile...**

_~Tucker and Sam were watching Danny fight~_

Tucker:- "you're about to become history"? Not one of his best comebacks.

Sam:- Tucker, what did you think she meant by, Master of things of legend?

Tucker:- I don't know there are a lot of legends, besides what's the worst..

Sam:- Don't say it!

Tucker:- ...that could happen?

_~BOOM~_

_

* * *

_

_~BOOM , Danny crashes to the ground~_

Danny:- Ahhhh!

Sam & Tucker:-DANNY!

Mythica:- You think your strong and powerful don't you, well why don't you try this on for size!

_~fires blast that hits Danny, Sam, Tucker, Paulina, Dash, Kwan, & Star,~_

Everyone:-Ahhhh!

_~Mythica disappears laughing~_

Mythica:-Ha! Hope you all like your new selves!

_~Everyone looks down at themselves and is shocked!~_

Sam:-Ahhhh! I'm a freakin fish!(Sam is now a fish-girl)

Tucker:-What the hell, what happened to my skin, I'm hideous!(Tucker was now a Goblin)

Paulina:-Ahhhh! Where'd my designer jeans go and is that a tail!(Paulina was now a centaur)

Dash:-Noooo! I don't do puny!(Dash was now a elf)

Kwan:-Ahhhh! I'm a snake, I hate snakes!(Kwan was now a Naga)

Star:-Eww! What's with all the feather's!(Star was now a siren)

_~And then there was Danny~_

Danny:- Aw, what hit me,(looks up) Holy crap!

_~Danny was now smaller than a soda can~_

Danny:-& what happened to my clothes?

_~Danny's normal Phantom clothes were gone & replaced with black capree's with the DP symbol on his belt and had no shirt on now with armbands on his hands.~_

Danny:-Aw, man why is my back and head so itchy(he looked at himself in a nearby puddle & found out why)

_~He now had green wings & antennae with pointed ears~_

Danny:-Well this is just great!

**...Meanwhile...**

**Sam: I'm guessing by your new look Paulina that you got hit by the ray too.**

**Paulina:-Shut up! Goth girl this isn't funny! Now how am I going to ask the ghost boy out!**

_**~Paulina then realizes something..~**_

**Paulina:-Wait! Where's the Ghost boy?**

**Danny:-A-Um, Down here!**

_**~Paulina looks down at her feet, -ah hoofs~**_

**Paulina:-Ghost Boy?(Bends down picks up Danny)**

**Danny:-Well it's official, this is the worst day of my life.**

**Star:- What happened to us Phantom?**

**Danny:- I don't know, but my guess is that ghost, Mythica, turned us all into mythical creatures.**

**Kwan:- So what am I, I've never seen a mythical creature like this?**

**Sam:- I think you're a Naga.**

**Kwan:-A What-a?**

**Sam:- A Naga, it's a 1/2 human, 1/2 snake.**

**Kwan:- Aw! I HATE SNAKES!**

**

* * *

**

**...continued**

Kwan:- Aw! I HATE SNAKES!

Danny:-Everyone be quiet! Look if we don't find that ghost, we may be trapped like this forever!

Tucker:-But how are we going to find her, she vanished into thin air?

Danny:-Well she's a ghost, right, she probably went back through a portal into the ghost zone. And the only portal around here is at the Fenton's house.

_~Everyone except Sam and Tucker looks at Danny weird~_

____

Danny:- What, how do you think most ghosts get in and out of the ghost zone?

Sam:- It sounds like a good plan but how are we going to get there without everyone seeing us?

Tucker:-She has a point, not many people are going to stay calm when they see a centaur, a goblin, and a fish-girl walking down the street.

_~Sam then has a idea~_

________

Sam:- Wait a minute, Danny you're a fairy right?

Danny:-Don't remind me.

Sam:-Well, fairy's have magic right?

Danny:-Yeah, where are you going with this?

Sam:-Look, I know it sounds crazy, but maybe you can use your magic on us, shrink us down to size, so that no one will see us.

Star:-That just might be the craziest or most brilliant plan I've heard all day!

Danny:-I don't know, it might work, but it's the only thing we've got so far, so we might as well try it.

_~Everyone except Danny huddled up in a group, so Danny could shrink them.~_

____

Danny:-Okay, here goes nothing.

_~Danny flew up a few feet before turning everyone small; he was used to flying but having wings was still a bit weird to him.~_

____

Danny:-Okay, everyone try to think small.

_~Danny concentrated hard, trying to think of everyone small; he fired at blast of magic at them& then in a green sparkly mess, everyone was the same size as him.~_

____

Danny:-Hey it worked!

Dash:-Aw man, now I'm even punier! I DON'T DO PUNY!

Everyone:-DASH WILL YOU SHUT UP!

Danny:-Alright, were all small now, we better get going before the sun goes down, and our parents start to worry.

_~Everyone looked at him weird after he had said "our parents".~_

Danny:-I mean your parents... not mine.

* * *

**...Continued**

_~It felt like hours had passed by & they had walked for 1000 miles, before they got to Fenton Works. Now all they had to do was get inside~_

Danny:-All right everyone were here.

Everyone:-finally!

Kwan:- Who'd a thought that slithering like a snake for 2 hours could make you feel so tired.

Paulina:-Ooooo! My feet are killing me, all 4 of them.

Sam:-(breathing like a fish out-a water)(no pun intended)I'd do anything for a glass of water right now.

Tucker:-This sun is baking me alive; I think I'm molting.

Danny:-You guys rest, I'll see if I can find a way in so that the Fenton's don't see us.

_~Everyone falls down from exhaustion~_

_~Danny was looking for the mouse hole that he came through, when he was shrunk before, but it looked like his parents had boarded it up.~_

Danny:-Great, now how am I going to get in.

_~Danny thought for a sec, & changed back to human form, he looked the same, seems the ray had only affected his ghost half, but he was still small. But then he thought again," if I could shrink people, I should be able to make them grow", so he used his magic on himself to make him a normal sized Danny.~_

Danny:-This should work, I hope.

Danny:-Psst! Guys

Dash:-(looks up)Ah! Fenturd don't squish us man!

Danny:-Guys it's me, Phantom(his eyes glow green)

Paulina:-Ghost Boy?

Danny:-I couldn't find a way in, so I used my magic to disguise myself as the Fenton's son.

Dash:-Oh?

Danny:-You guys wait outside in the back, I'll go inside and open the door for you. I'll be right back.

_~Inside the house~_

Jack:-Danny! Good your home, now I can show you my latest invention. I call it THE FENTON ANTI-GHOST STICK.

Danny:-It looks like the Fenton Anti-Creep Stick? It even has the same stain.

Jack:-Well, um, gotta go!

Danny:-Weird?

_~Danny opens the back door~_

Danny:-Okay guys the coast is clear, come on.

**...To be Continued**

* * *

**...Continued**

**...Later...**

Dash:- Phantom, you sure you know where you're going dude?

Danny:-Yeah! Don't worry, it's not the last time I had to sneak in here.

Dash:-(looks at him weird)Really? When was the last time?

Danny:-(panicking a little)Um-last week.

Star:-And how long have you been doing this?

Danny:-(Still panicking) Um-About a year.

Star:-And you've never been caught?

Danny:-(thinking about all the times his parents caught him coming home late) Nope!

Star:-Wow! The Fenton's are even bigger morons then I thought.

Danny:-Yeah, well they have their moments. Were here, just down these steps is the portal, me & siren girl here(Star looks at him angrily) will fly you guys down, since it's about a 10 foot drop down each step for us.

**...Later...**

Danny:-Okay, I'll turn everyone back to normal size so we can get into the Spectra Speeder & find Mythica. So get ready.

**...In the Spectra Speeder...**

Paulina:-Ghost boy, are you sure you know how to work this thing?

Danny:-Don't worry Paulina, I've had to fly this thing once or twice before.

Kwan:-Are you sure this is safe?

Danny:-Trust me, Okay entering the Ghost Zone in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

_~VROOM, the Spectra speeder is in the ghost zone; everyone looks outside with wonder and aw.~_

Danny:-Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the ghost zone.

Paulina:-So this is where you live?

Danny:- More or less, Tucker see if you can track the ghost with your PDA.

Tucker:-On it!

_~A few minutes later~_

Tucker:-Got it, she's in the far North East sector of the ghost zone!

_~Paulina, Kwan, and Star all looked at Tucker wondering why he had a map of the ghost zone, and why Phantom had asked him to track Mythica?~_

Danny:-Good, that's about 5minutes from here.

Tucker:-You know, a thought just accrued to me.

Sam:-What?

Tucker:-How are we going to get Mythica to change us back exactly?

Sam:-Were doomed.

Sam:-Hey Tucker let me see your PDA for a sec.

Tucker:-What!(holds PDA close to him)NO MY PRECISE! ; did I just say "my precise"?

Sam:-(trying to be sympathetic)Don't worry a lot of goblins talk like that.

Tucker:-Aw man, how's that supposed to make me feel better!

Dash:-Are we there yet?

Danny:-No

Dash:-Are we there yet?

Danny:-NO

Dash:-Are we there yet now?

Danny:-NO! Wait, I mean yes, were here.

**...To be Continued...**

* * *

**...Continued**

_~The Spectra Speeder landed on some rough ground and the group got out.~_

Danny:-Tucker are you sure were in the right place? Cause all I see is a bunch of nothing right now.

Tucker:-This is where the coordinates led us. But the only thing that's here is that pond.

Sam:-Hmm? Just the pond, Huh?

_~Dives into pond~_

Danny & Tucker:-SAM!

_~Sam resurfaces~_

Danny:-Sam what were you thinking, that water could have been acid for all we know.

Sam:-(a bit irritated)What I know is that there's a castle at the bottom of the pond.

Danny & Tucker:-Oh?

Sam:-It look to deep for you guys to swim, so I'll use my powers to create a bubble of air.

Kwan:-Lets just get this over with, so I can be back to normal.

_~And with that Sam made a bubble of air & they all slowly descended down to the castle.~_

Sam:-Phantom, try using your powers to make us invisible so we can't be seen.

Danny:-I don't know if my ghost powers will work, since I'm a fairy, but I'll try. Oh! And for the people who've never been invisible before, this may feel a bit weird.

_~Danny turned the bubble & everyone in it invisible, Sam & Tucker felt fine, but everyone else was a little aw struck.~_

Sam:-You guys stay in the bubble while I find a way in.

_~Sam came back a few minutes later with some good news~_

Sam:-Okay, I found a way in everyone hold your breath.

_~Everyone took a big breath & dived into the water. Swimming was almost too easy for Sam, she didn't even have to hold her breath, and she could see as clear as day. But as for everyone else; Paulina's hoofs kept getting in the way, and could barely keep up, Danny & Star's wings kept pulling them in the water, Kwan & Dash were doing okay, but it looked like Dash couldn't hold his breath much longer, Kwan's tail provided good use in the water, but he was still getting used to the whole thing.~_

_~Sam found the window she used to get in and broke surface~_

Sam:-Okay, were in.

Everyone:-(gasping for air)Thank God!

Dash:-I'd thought we'd never get there.

Star:-I know! These feather's kept dragging me down, I thought I was going to drown.

Danny:-You and me both.

Paulina:-Hey techno geek, help me out of the water, will ya.

_~Paulina took Tucker's hand, then screamed, and let go of it.~_

Tucker:-(sigh)Let me guess Goblin's are slimly when wet.

Sam:-(slightly laughing)Sorry dude.

_~Tucker got Paulina out of the water, and the group then started heading down the halls of the castle, looking at strange pictures of mythical creatures on the walls.~_

_Paulina:-Obsession much?_

**...To be Continued...**

* * *

**...Continued**

_~!The group continued walking down the halls of the castle, until they came to be in what looked liked the throne room.~_

Dash:-Boy, it sure is creepy...and dark

_~Darkness clears~_

Mythica:-(laughing)Yeah! Well it's about to get a lot creeper!

Danny:-What do you want with us Mythica!

Mythica:-What do I want?...I merely want to see you all suffer, and to see that the smallest bit of change can turn a person evil.(laughs evilly)

Danny:-You've had your fun, Mythica, now change us back before I have to make you change us back!

Mythica:-Ha! I am the master of all mythical creatures, I know all their strengths and weaknesses. Including yours, Phantom!

_~This makes Danny a little uneasy~_

Mythica:-What, you think I wouldn't study my newest species, you're a halfa, Phantom, and you always will be!

~Almost everyone was shocked at the words that came out of Mythica's mouth~

Paulina:-(a little scared)Halfa?...what's, what's a halfa?

Mythica:-(smiles evilly)Oh? They don't know do they?

Danny:-Shut up! This doesn't concern them!

Mythica:-Oh , I think it does, I mean it's only fair that they learn about favorite hero's human side.

**...In Danny's Mind...**

Oh, shit!

Everyone:-gasp!

Dash:-You mean your human?.

Paulina:-But, but, how?

Danny:-I, I , I can explain.

Mythica:- And what better way of explaining, than this!

_~Blood Blossoms then suddenly start falling from the ceiling, Danny starts crying out in pain~_

Danny:-Ahhhhh!

Sam:-Danny!

Tucker:-Sam, we gotta get him out of there!

_~But it was too late by the time they got him out of the flowers, two rings came around his waist each one going in the opposite direction, and Phantom was no longer there but Fenton~_

Dash:-Holy crap! Phantom is Fenton!

Mythica:-Hahahahaha! Now that he's out of the pictures, you'll all be my slaves, hahahahaha!

**...To Be Continued...**

* * *

**_...Continued_**

_~Danny slowly woke up, only to see everyone standing around him, staring.~_

Danny:- You know it's rude to stare at people, right.

_~Danny sat up, but everyone was still pretty silent, until Paulina spoke up.~_

Paulina:-So, you're the ghost boy, Fenton?

Danny:-(sighs) Yeah, I'm Phantom, you guys wouldn't mind keeping that a secret from everyone, would you, especially my folks.

Dash:-Uh, yeah sure, But how?

Danny:-But what?

Dash:-How can you be Phantom and Fenton, wouldn't you have to be like, like...

Danny:-Dead? Yeah, that's what I thought to when it happened.

Kwan:-When what happened?

Danny:-The accident that gave me my powers, see when my parents were 1st making the ghost portal it didn't work, so I went inside the portal to see if I could make it work, I ended up turning it on and literally getting the shock of a lifetime. My hair turned white, my eyes green, and when I looked in the mirror I was as white as a ghost, or a 1/2 ghost technically. And that's how I became Phantom.

Kwan:-Wow, that's pretty hard core, almost dying, I could never live with that.

Danny:-It's okay I know what you mean, Now where are we anyways.

Sam:-Mythica locked up us in this prison, and then took Tucker to be her servant, said something about the seed of evil growing within him or something.

Danny:-Seed of evil...That kind of makes sense if you think about it.

Sam:-What do you mean?

Danny:-Think about it Tucker was the only one out of all of us that seemed to be acting more and more like a goblin, he was evolving into something she could control.

Dash:-So now what do we all do wait until we evolve so she can come and get us?

Sam:-Actually that's not a half bad idea?

Everyone:-What?

Sam:-I mean if we practice with are powers we may be able to bust out of this place, and beat Mythica into giving us the cure.

Star:-Well it's worth a shot.

_~so everyone practiced with their powers for the next hour, Paulina was able to make some makeshift weapons from some rocks, sticks, and pieces of cloth found around the prison cell. Turns out she was really good at archery. And Dash was apparently a lot stronger in elf form, he could lift up three of the girls with one hand, "Ha, take that puny" he said. Star mastered her siren song and scream, and a bit of her flying too. Danny was able to use some of his magic for intense fighting moves, and learned how to fly with his fairy wings which he still was not used to having. Kwan learned how to shoot venom and lighting out of his tail. And Sam figured out how to create water out of thin air and use it against her enemies namely Paulina. After that they were finally ready to fight Mythica and break out of this prison.~_

_~F.Y.I While Danny is saying all this stuff it's actually happening~_

Danny:-Alright, now here's the plan, Star will use her siren song to lure the guards over here and fall asleep. I'll use my magic to shrink down and fly through the bars so I can get the key and unlock you guys. From there we'll go down the hall to the master throne room, Kwan will overload the circuits with his lighting powers, and then Dash and Paulina will knock out the guards. I'll bust down the door and then we fight Mythica, got it!

Everyone:-Got it!

Mythica:- I see you've all mastered your new-found powers, but it won't matter though because to get to me you'll have to get through my new pet, SICK HIM MY GOBLIN SERVANT! PROTECT YOUR PRECIOUS MASTER!

_~Tucker leapt out of the darkness, but he was not as the group remembered him. He was now a huge beast with red eyes and sharp teeth and green slime( kind of what he looked liked when he wished he had ghost powers)~_

Danny:-Tucker!

Sam:-What did you do to him you witch!

Mythica:-His Human mind was clouding the dark goblin heart that lurked within him I simply removed it. And now he will do anything to protect his precious master.

Sam:-You Bitch!

_~Sam shot a icicle at Mythica, but it was quickly stopped by the newly formed Tucker~_

Tucker:-RAWR!

_~throws icicle back at Sam, Danny lunges at Sam and pushes her away~_

Danny:-That's it now it's on!

**_...To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**_...Continued_**

Danny:- Oh, now it's on!

_~said Danny as he shot a beam of magic at Tucker, which hit him right in the face~_

Paulina:- This is for ruining my designer jeans!

_~fires a bunch of arrows at Mythica, which just phase right threw her~_

Mythica:-Ha, please child

_~ whacks Paulina right into the wall unconscious~ _

Dash:- PAULINA!, that's it no one hurts my girlfriend!

_~grabs a hold of the floor and sends a huge concert wave right at Mythica and Tucker, but is quickly blasted to pieces by Tuckers heat vision~_

Dash:-Aw come on, since when do Goblins, HAVE HEAT VISION?

Mythica:-They don't, I cheated, Now sick him my pet!

Tucker:-RAWR! YES MASTER

~lunges at Dash~!

Dash:-AHHhhhhh!

Kwan:-I got your back dude!

~Fires a lightning bolt at Tucker, who quickly recovers and then lunges at the both of them, but Kwan thinks fast and puts up a strong shield right before Tucker can get to them, who in turn slams right into the shield is temporally confused~

Sam:- Kwan, Danny! grab Tuckers PDA from his pocket, I have a idea.

_~Danny and Kwan quickly get the PDA and hand it to Sam~_

Danny:-So what's your plan?

Sam:-Tucker loves this thing more than anything else, even more than Mythica, and if I'm right we can use it against him, so he'll attack her instead of us.

Danny:-I just hope your right.

_~said Danny just as Tucker woke up~_

Mythica:-(to Tucker) You idiot, Get up and Fight!

Tucker:-Yes, precious master, yes "_growls"_

Sam:- You-hoo, O Tucker look what I got.(shows PDA)

Tucker:-(eyes get real big)My Precious, my sweet, sweet, precious!

Sam:-You want it, then go get it!

_~throws it at Mythica, who accidently catches it~_

Mythica:-What the heck is this stupid thing?

~said Mythica right before Tucker pounced on her~

Tucker:-My precious, my precious, give me my precious!

Mythica:-GET OFF OF ME YOU BAFOON,can't you see that I'm your precious master, PROTECT ME STUPID!

Tucker:-Give me my precious! RAWR!

_~claws, scratches, and beats the crap out of Mythica for about 20mins, until Mythica gives up and surrenders~_

Mythica:-Ok, Ok, you can have your stupid precious, I'll change you all back to normal, JUST GET OFF ME!

_~throws PDA at Tuckers, who starts rubbing in between his hands~_

Tucker:-My sweet, sweet, precious, I's loves you.

Danny:-(pats Tucker on the back)Nice job Tucke-Oof (Tucker knocks the wind out of Danny)

Tucker:-MINE!

Danny:-Ok, someone get Tucker under control.

Sam:-Kwan, goblins are slimy when wet remember.

Kwan:-Gotcha.

_~Sam sprays a bunch of water on Tucker, making him slimy and then Kwan fires some lightning at the slime electrocuting Tucker unconscious~_

Danny:-Alright Mythica, no more fun and games, CHANGE US BACK.

Mythica:-Fine ghost boy, you win this time but mark my words I'll be back someday-

_~Mythica disappears in a cloud of pink mist and soon after everyone turns back to normal, and Paulina and Tucker wake back up~_

Tucker:- aw, what happened, I feel like I just stuck my finger in a electric socket. That and I could seriously use a bath.

Paulina:-Hey, I'm back to normal and so are my designer jeans, Yay to winning.

Sam:-Yes, goodbye scales

Kwan:-Well at least I'm not afraid for snakes anymore, I think?

Danny:-Huh, I was kinda getting used to the whole wings thing, I swear they grow on you

Star:-Yeah, well not me.

Dash:-YES, I'M NOT PUNY ANYMORE!

Everyone:-Dash will you shut up!

**End...?**

**Thanks to everyone for reading this story and the reviews, now will there be Part 2 to this story who knows, but please wait to tune into my next story **

**Origin of the Omatrix: A Cross Betwwen Dimensions, ****but until then, BYE :D**


End file.
